Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi
by Gladys1408
Summary: "Problem w podkochiwaniu się w swoim wrogu polega na tym, że bez przerwy chodzisz wściekły... na siebie", czyli perypetie nieszczęśliwego Bakury, który zdał sobie sprawę, że zakochał się w Yamim. Czy uda mu się wyznać swoją miłość? Tri-shot. Paring główny: Darkshipping, paringi poboczne: Heart/Bronzeshipping. Yaoi.
1. Etap I - Użalanie się

**Witajcie! :D  
><strong>

**Cóż, znowu nie dawałam znaku życia przez długi czas... Wybaczcie, wena potrafi być bardzo kapryśnym stworzonkiem, ech...**

**A teraz... Nudne Ględzenie Autorki: Mode On.  
><strong>

**Napisałam "to coś" bardzo dawno temu (czytaj: jakieś 5-6 miesięcy temu) w przypływie dobrego humoru. Chciałam poudawać Bakurę, a że miałam wówczas fazę na Darkshipping... oto co powstało. Nie planowałam wrzucać tego na FF, pisałam to bardziej "do szuflady", ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu zmieniłam zdanie. Może przynajmniej dowiem się, czy mam smykałkę do czegoś takiego, czy może lepiej darować sobie pisanie w pierwszej osobie. W każdym razie... macie, czytajcie, oceniajcie, ogólne "róbta co chceta".  
><strong>

**Ostrzeżenia: yaoi (związki męsko-męskie), próby wprowadzenia parodii oraz elementów humorystycznych (niekoniecznie udane), próby trzymania postaci, zwłaszcza Bakury, In Character (chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że pozmieniałam ich charaktery... whatever), dużo przekleństw, nawiązania do tematów 18+, odrobina przemocy i wandalizmu... wszystko czego się można spodziewać po kategorii "M".**

**Oczywiście ani Yugioh, ani postacie z tego anime, ani wymienione w tekście elementy/postacie z kultury popularnej nie należą do mnie.**

**To tyle. Odmeldowuję się!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Etap I - Użalanie się<strong>

- Bakura, wychodzę na zakupy z Yugim! Wrócę za kilka godzin!

Naprawdę podziwiam Ryou. Pomimo niepozornego głosiku umie tak wrzasnąć, że słychać go w całym mieszkaniu. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałem rumieńce na twarzyczce Yadonushi'ego wywołane samym wspomnieniem imienia swojego Karzełka. Odkładając słuchawkę telefonu na bok, spojrzałem w stronę korytarza, gdzie mój współlokator sznurował buty. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło - po prostu nie mogłem przeoczyć jaskrawoczerwonych plam na zwykle bladych policzkach Ryou, choć ewidentnie robił wszystko, by je przede mną ukryć.

Ha, miałem rację! Uwielbiam mieć rację!

- Dobra, dobra... - wyburczałem w odpowiedzi.

Odpowiadanie w lekceważący sposób komuś, komu zawdzięcza się praktycznie wszystko, pewnie dla wielu z was wydawałoby się co najmniej niegrzeczne (Pfff, o to właśnie chodzi!), jednak w naszym domowym żargonie te niepozorne słówka zawierają w sobie obietnicę. W ten sposób właśnie zobowiązałem się nie puścić mieszkania z dymem, co spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, jest nie lada wyzwaniem dla osoby ze skłonnościami piromaniakalnymi... A ja bez wątpienia do osób ze skłonnościami piromaniakalnymi należę, bo Kaiba wciąż nie może się otrząsnąć po stracie swojego garażu i kilku najlepszych limuzyn. Nie była to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, ale ja dostałem burę, i to dwukrotnie! Cóż, takie czasy!

Yadonushi zerknął na mnie przelotnie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz prędko zrezygnował. Pewnie spodziewał się czegoś więcej z mojej strony, lecz na razie nie zamierzałem robić żadnych uwag na temat jego reakcji na wspólny-wypad-na-zakupy-z-Yugim. Bo czy to naprawdę konieczne? Ślepy zobaczyłby z daleka, co się święci. Spokojnie, nie martwcie się, jeszcze będę miał czas, żeby podręczyć ich obu. Niedługo potem usłyszałem trzask drzwi wejściowych i szczęk zamka - Ryou pognał do swojego Karzełka, aż się za nim kurzyło.

Westchnąłem głośno i pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. Ryou naprawdę się zabujał. I to w kim! Od moich źródeł informacji (znaczy, od Malika, Marika, tego blond pokraki ze swoją niedowidzącą siostrą i tej brunetki, co się naoglądała za dużo "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia") dowiedziałem się, że Yugi też ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje i przejawia nieopartą chęć spędzania z moim Yadonushi'm coraz większej ilości czasu. Najprawdopodobniej obaj są zakochani po uszy... tylko czemu, do ciężkiej cholery, nie zejdą się ze sobą jak normalni ludzie, się pytam?! Naprawdę nie widzą, że na obecną chwilę łączy ich coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń?! To takie nielogiczne!

Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie powinienem zrzędzić na Ryou. Sam nie potrafię powiedzieć Yamiemu o swoich uczuciach, więc raczej nie mam prawa do narzekania, prawda?

Tak, tak, wiem... Teraz pewnie gapicie się na zdanie powyżej jak ciele na malowane wrota.

Ten dupek Bakura się zakochał?! Ano... Wyobraźcie sobie, że tak!

Owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że los, fortuna, egipscy bogowie lub jakakolwiek inna siła wyższa powinna zdzielić mnie porządnie w potylicę; co wkrótce uczyniła, ponieważ krzesło, na którym się kołysałem, niespodziewanie cisnęło mną o ziemię. Zmęczonymi oczkami zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdki na niebie, nawet poprzez sufit. Odlot gwarantowany albo zwrot pieniędzy!

Podsumowując...

Aktualnie znajduję się na podłodze w salonie, w piżamie, bo nie miałem siły się ubrać. Czuję się fatalnie. Perkusista Marilyna Mansona przebywający w moim mózgu gra właśnie solówkę i chyba jest pod wpływem amfy, bo napierdziela zdrowo. Jestem skacowany, w płucach mi rzęzi niczym staremu astmatykowi, a mój żołądek domaga się natychmiastowego opróżnienia przez jamę gębową. Dodatkowo, by dopełnić obraz chodzącego nieszczęścia jakim się stałem przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, zakochałem się na zabój w Yamim, czyli w Faraonie, moim śmiertelnym wrogu z czasów Starożytnego Egiptu.

Brawo, Bakura! Świetnie! Wprost cudownie!

Leżałem dobre kilka minut, czekając, aż mdłości i ból głowy nieco ustąpią, dzięki czemu miałem odzyskać mniej więcej prawidłową koordynację ruchową. Nareszcie zdołałem jakoś podnieść swoje cztery litery z podłogi. Tym razem nie usiadłem na krześle (ech, ty pomiocie szatana, kiedyś się z tobą policzę!), lecz po prostu na podłodze, plecami opierając się o szafkę, na której stał telefon. Kiedy na powrót przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha, mój rozmówca nadal czekał.

- Stary, jesteś cały? - usłyszałem głos Marika. W odpowiedzi wyburczałem coś niezrozumiałego, starając się jak najmniej poruszać wargami. Nadal miałem wrażenie, że zwrócę śniadanie, gdy tylko otworzę usta.

- Jesteś pewien? - spytał. - Ten huk słyszał Malik w sąsiednim pokoju!

Jego uwaga pogorszyła mój nastrój - o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Nic tak nie deprymuje jak świadomość, że twój najlepszy kumpel poradził sobie z podobnym do twojego wyzwaniem i został przyjęty ze swoją miłością, a ty wciąż gnijesz w dołku niepewności, strachu i domysłów, nie mogąc się zdobyć na odwagę, żeby...

Pieprzony szczęściarz! Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co JA przeżywam!

Problem w podkochiwaniu się w swoim wrogu polega na tym, że bez przerwy chodzisz wściekły... na siebie. Wróg to osoba, którą wypadałoby nienawidzić, którą pragniesz upokorzyć, zniszczyć, wyeliminować. Nie wolno ci obsesyjnie myśleć o swoim wrogu w kategoriach daleko wykraczających poza codzienną znajomość, robić maślane oczy na jego widok ani marzyć o bzyknięciu się z nim (czysto ze względów etycznych i moralnych, przecież możecie się nawzajem pozabijać podczas seksu!). To nie na miejscu. Te dwie sprawy wzajemnie się wykluczają. Osoba będąca twoim wrogiem nie może być jednocześnie twoim kochankiem, koniec, kropka! Amen, jakby powiedział Ryou.

Cóż, najwidoczniej mój chory umysł nie potrafi nawet ogarnąć tej prostej zasady, a co dopiero się do niej zastosować.

- Wracając do tematu... - ponownie odezwał się Marik. - Myślę, że powinieneś schować dumę do kieszeni i powiedzieć Yamiemu, co do niego czujesz. Nie musisz mu obiecywać wielkiej miłości do końca świata, po prostu powiedz jak jest i tyle. Przecież nic nie wskórasz, siedząc w domu i użalając się nad sobą jak nieślubne dziecko Michaela Jacksona!

Tu się zgodzę, jednak łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Ile mam procent szansy na sukces? Jedną setną procenta?! Naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby cała ta nić porozumienia, którą jakimś cudem zawarliśmy z Yamim po prostu się zerwała, bo ja znowu coś spieprzyłem. Obiecałem sobie, że tego nie spieprzę. I obietnicy dotrzymam.

Tak chciałem odpowiedzieć, lecz akurat wtedy mnie zemdliło, więc czym prędzej zacisnąłem usta. Marik od razu wykorzystał moje milczenie i przypuścił frontalny atak:

- Posłuchaj, Bakura. Ja wiem, że chcesz być przygotowany na każdą możliwą ewentualność i na każde słówko, które Yami może odpowiedzieć na twoje wyznanie. Ja cię rozumiem, nawet więcej, ja cię szanuję. Ale w miłości najlepsze jest właśnie to, czego ty za wszelką cenę unikasz! Nigdy nie wiesz, co za chwilę się wydarzy, dlatego na każde zdarzenie musisz reagować spontanicznie. To się nazywa "bycie sobą", stary! Wyluzuj, daj się ponieść, postaw wszystko na jedną kartę!

- Na jedną kartę, mówisz? - udało mi się wreszcie przemówić zachrypniętym głosem. I tu mój mózg przeskoczył nagle w tryb trollingu. - Och, no jasne, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem! Jesteś genialny, Marik! Niby co takiego może się stać? Na pewno wpadnie w moje utęsknione ramiona wykrzykując wyznania dozgonnej miłości! Przecież nie grzmotnie mnie patelnią w mój głupi łeb, nie kopnie mnie w jaja, nie użyje na mnie Mind Crush'a...

Roześmiałem się, przez co utraciłem świeżo nabyty ironiczny ton.

- Litości, Marik! Pomyśl zanim cokolwiek zaproponujesz, dobra?!

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza. Byłem mu wdzięczny za te kilka minut spokoju, mogłem przynajmniej odpocząć - po wygłoszonym monologu głowa rozbolała mnie jeszcze bardziej. Wkrótce usłyszałem znajome trzaski. To Marik próbował odpalić kolejnego papierosa zacinającą się zapalniczką. Nałogowiec.

- Dobra, od początku. - odezwał się po chwili. - Co robiłeś przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie?

Stary, lepiej zapytaj, czego nie robiłem przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Będzie szybciej.

- Cóż... Dużo siedziałem w domu, obżerałem się byle czym, słuchałem muzyki, oglądałem telewizję i marudziłem Ryou, jakim beztalenciem jestem... Znacznie więcej czasu spędziłem w klubach, chlałem na umór, podrywałem panienki, dostawałem od nich kosza, a po wypiciu śpiewałem, tańczyłem, włóczyłem się po ulicach, spałem po rowach...

- ... i unikałeś Yamiego. - dokończył Marik. - Serio, Bakura, za kilka dni albo będziesz pijakiem, albo wyjedziesz w karetce nogami do przodu. Nie możesz ukrywać swoich uczuć. I wcale nie dlatego, że twoje zachowanie przypomina psychozę! Yami coś podejrzewa. Nie jest taki głupi, już zrozumiał, że twoje zniknięcia mają z nim coś wspólnego. Wczoraj u Joey'a pytał Ryou i mnie, co się z tobą dzieje, więc...

Moje serce wykonało obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni, kopniaka z pół obrotu i zaczęło podskakiwać jakby znajdowało się na koncercie Marilyna Mansona.

- Naprawdę? - zapytałem błyskawicznie, chociaż znowu zbierało mi się na wymioty. - Co mu powiedzieliście?

Czyżby Yami się o mnie martwił? Wiem, że to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe, ale... Cholera!

- Na poczekaniu wymyśliłem bajeczkę o chorobie, a Ryou się dostosował. - wyjaśnił, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem. - W sumie nie było to aż tak wielkie kłamstwo, biorąc pod uwagę, do jakiego stanu się doprowadziłeś. Nie bądź taką cholerną primadonną, zaciśnij zęby i zrób to wreszcie!

Łypnąłem spode łba na telefon. Bitą godzinę tłumaczyłem kretynowi, dlaczego boję się stanąć oko w oko z Yamim, a ten nadal swoje! Wolałbym się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o ich rozmowie na mój temat niż słuchać jego zachęt do działania! Czasami żałuję, że wybrałem tą bezmózgą stertę blond kłaków na stanowisko mojego przyjaciela, wspólnika i doradcy. Nie po raz pierwszy mój chłodny umysł analityka schrzanił sprawę. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do porażek.

No dobra, bądźmy szczerzy - prawie się przyzwyczaiłem. Mojej miłosnej porażki nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć...

- Dość użalania się nad sobą! Dość siedzenia w domu i czekania na cud! - grzmiał Marik. Chyba puściły mu nerwy. Nic dziwnego. Dwie godziny słuchania moich narzekań potrafią zniszczyć człowieka. - Przysięgam, jeśli jutro zadzwonię, a ty będziesz stękał jak przyrodnia siostra Kopciuszka, to przyjdę tam i osobiście zaprowadzę cię do Yamiego! A co ulicę będę ci serwował kopa w tyłek! Nie rozumiesz, że...

Nie dowiedziałem się jednak, czego nie rozumiem. W tle usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a po chwili rozległ się podenerwowany głos Malika:

- Marik! Co ci mówiłem o paleniu w domu?!

- Muszę kończyć! - wykrzyknął natychmiast Marik z wyczuwalną nutką strachu w głosie. Po donośnym trzasku, który poinformował o zakończeniu naszej rozmowy, za najlepszego przyjaciela służyło mi jedynie "Bip, bip, bip!" w słuchawce telefonu. Z początku mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo. Marik to straszny pantoflarz! Jeszcze trochę, a będzie nosił Malika na rękach, haha!

Przebłysk dobrego humoru zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Kilkanaście minut siedziałem oparty o szafkę w najbardziej nieznośnej ciszy mojego życia. Starałem się nie myśleć o niczym, żeby uspokoić perkusję w mózgu, ale nie potrafiłem po prostu olać Marika i jego rad. A może ma rację? Może powinienem przestać się zamartwiać? Może nadeszła pora, żeby zakończyć to szaleństwo? I co z rozmową z Yamim na imprezie urodzinowej Joey'a? Co Marik powiedział na mój temat? Jak Yami zareagował? Dlaczego Ryou nic o tym nie wspomniał? Liczba pytań ciągle się zwiększała, a odpowiedzi brakowało...

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że narzekanie Marikowi albo Ryou było skomplikowaną próbą uporządkowania moich natrętnych myśli. Obecność osoby, której mogę powiedzieć wszystko - na żywo albo telefonicznie - i przez którą nie zostanę w jakikolwiek sposób ukarany za mówienie, co ślina na język przysienie, stanowczo poprawiała mój humor. Teraz, kiedy zostałem odcięty od towarzystwa, czułem się sto razy gorzej, a im dłużej siedziałem sam, tym większy mętlik w głowie miałem.

Więc to się nazywa "przyjaźń", tak? Miło wiedzieć...

Coraz więcej myśli krążyło mi pod kopułą, lecz prym wiodła tylko jedna. I chyba najważniejsza, mianowicie: Co ja mam zrobić?

Dobra, bez paniki, Bakura. Wdech, wydech. Spokojnie. Przeanalizuj dostępne opcje, zanim pogrążysz się w skrajnej rozpaczy - to na moim miejscu zrobiłby Ryou.

1) Nadal się zadręczać.

W sumie kusząca perspektywa, ale nie w moim stylu. Prawdziwy Bakura, którego wszyscy dobrze znają i kochają, po prostu machnąłby ręką i poszedłby wyznać prawdę, mając w głębokim poważaniu wszelkie konsekwencje. Na pewno nie marudziłby nad głową Ryou albo Marikowi, nie zalewałby się w trzy dupy w pobliskiej knajpie i nie zamykałby się w domu na cztery spusty, za wszelką cenę unikając kontaktu z Yamim. Hm, ciekawe, gdzie się podziewa "Prawdziwy Bakura"? Przydałby mi się. Bardzo.

2) Zapomnieć (+ być może związać się z kimś innym, co ułatwiłoby zapomnienie).

Phi! Równie dobrze mógłbym spróbować zapomnieć jak się oddycha! Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni myślałem jedynie o Yamim, o jego zamiarach wobec mnie, o jego opinii na mój temat, o jego reakcji na moją miłość... Paradoksalnie, to właśnie myśli o nim podtrzymywały mnie na duchu i trzymały z daleka od alkoholizmu. Czy potrafiłbym zapomnieć? Jasne, że nie. Nie będę w stanie wyrzucić go z umysłu, zaprzeczyć mojemu sercu i spalić za sobą wszystkie mosty - ani teraz, ani nigdy. Pudło, kolego!

A więc, drogą naturalnej selekcji, pozostaje trzecie rozwiązanie.

3) Zebrać w sobie resztki odwagi oraz godności i wyznać miłość swojemu wrogowi...

Dobra, przeanalizowałem dostępne opcje. Czy mogę już się pogrążyć w skrajnej rozpaczy, wujku Ryou?

Mój wzrok padł na pobliską półkę z płytami. Rzuciłem się do niej, chwyciłem ją i potężnym zamachem wyrzuciłem wraz z zawartością w powietrze. Płyty poszybowały w górę, by potem z przerażającym łoskotem zwalić się na ziemię. Moja głowa zapulsowała tępym bólem, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że usłyszałem okrzyk przerażenia i donośne prychanie kotów. Pewnie nasza sąsiadka z dołu dostała przeze mnie ataku apopleksji. Znowu. Dobrze jej tak! Stara wiedźma i te zapchlone kocięta muszą mieć odrobinę rozrywki w swoim nudnym życiu, a co!

Nic tak nie uspokaja jak odrobina przemocy i wandalizmu...

Podniosłem się i padłem na kolana w samym środku zaaranżowanego przeze mnie bałaganu. Przez dłuższy czas grzebałem w kasetach niczym pijany didżej, w głębi serca mając nadzieję na jakąkolwiek reakcję mieszkańców bloku na moje poczynania. Nic z tych rzeczy - po dziesięciu minutach nikt nie walił drzwiami i oknami ani nie groził zgłoszeniem na policję, za to odkryłem, że połamała się najnowsza płyta "Passengers" (trudno, Ryou jakoś się pozbiera). Szkoda. A taką miałem nadzieję na kłótnię z kimkolwiek, ot tak sobie, żeby się odprężyć...

Aby wynagrodzić sobie przeżyte rozczarowanie, złapałem najbliższą płytę i zmusiłem swoje ciało do współpracy mającej na celu podniesienie się do pozycji pionowej i utrzymanie równowagi. Podszedłem do odtwarzacza, wepchnąłem na siłę płytę i wdusiłem przycisk "Play". Po chwili rozległa się znana melodia, a wokalistka zespołu Cascada zaintonowała dźwięcznym głosem:

_"Remember the feelings, remember the day: my stone heart was breaking, my love ran away!_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else! My love turned around and I fell..."_

Dobrze znałem tą piosenkę. Wiedziałem, co zaraz usłyszę, ale z wrażenia aż usiadłem na pilocie.

_"Be my Bad Boy, be my man! Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend! You can be my Bad Boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again!_

_Won't you be my Bad Boy, be my man! Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend! You can be my Bad Boy but understand that I don't need you again!_

_No, I don't need you again!"_

Dopiero typowo dyskotekowa muzyka z gatunku "Unc, unc, unc!", która zatrzęsła ścianami salonu spowodowała, że otrzeźwiałem.

_"Bad Boy!"_

Bardzo śmieszne, kurwa! Bardzo śmieszne!


	2. Etap II - Pogodzenie się

**Witajcie! :D  
><strong>

**Znając życie, przez najbliższy tydzień nie będę miała pewnie czasu na Fanfiction, więc... już dziś dodaję kolejny Rozdział. Możecie się cieszyć, radować, skakać ze szczęścia, narzekać, marudzić, płakać nad moją głupotą - wszystko przyjmę.  
><strong>

**Do napisania za tydzień! Enjoy!**

**PS: Alkohol - przed tym zapomniałam ostrzec w pierwszym Rozdziale. No trudno, stało się... W każdym razie, ostrzegam teraz. Lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda? **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Etap II - Pogodzenie się<strong>

Wypijam duszkiem ósmy kieliszek wódki i choć w gardle pali jak diabli, kiwam na barmana chrypiąc:

- Jeszsze ras t'samo!

Barman przyjmuje zamówienie, a ja w oczekiwaniu na kolejnego drinka rozglądam się po sali. W nocnym klubie impreza trwa w najlepsze - ściany drżą od basów, jaskrawe światła oślepiają pogrążonych w mrokach ludzi, pary tańczą do upadłego. Krótko mówiąc - balanga jak się patrzy.

Tylko ja jeden nie jestem w nastroju do zabawy...

Kątem oka zauważam, że barman właśnie nalewa wódkę do mojego kieliszka, po czym puszcza szkło po ladzie. Nawet nie muszę go łapać, z gracją zatrzymuje się tuż przede mną. Salutuję w podzięce, starając się nie wywalić z wysokiego barowego krzesełka, w którym zasiadłem, by zalewać robaka. Już mam chwycić kieliszek i opróżnić jednym haustem jego zawartość, kiedy moje przepite oczka dostrzegają w tłumie kogoś, kto:

a) nie powinien był tu w ogóle przychodzić;

b) nie powinien mnie widzieć w takim stanie;

i c) ... wygląda cholernie seksownie.

- Yami...? - chrypię, a następnie czkam uroczo, prawie zlatując z krzesła.

Tak, to naprawdę On! Pomimo zaburzonej koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej potrafię dostrzec, jak przedziera się przez tańczące pary. Z daleka rozpoznaję trójkolorową fryzurę w kształcie rozgwiazdy, czarną koszulkę bez rękawów i obcisłe skórzane spodnie, wspaniale podkreślające Jego zgrabne egipskie nogi. Wiem również, że nie pomyliłem Go z Yugim - kilka złotych pasemek we włosach definitywnie unosi się w górę, oczy mają zdecydowanie mroczny wyraz, a uśmiech... Z całym szacunkiem, Karzełek nie potrafi się tak uśmiechać.

Dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie straszliwą prawdę...

Cholera, On tu idzie.

Próbuję zebrać myśli, lecz On wyrasta tuż przede mną, wciąż z Tym Specjalnym Uśmiechem na ustach. Chyba wie, że zwykle na widok Tego Specjalnego Uśmiechu zamieniam się w myślącą fiutem bestię. Nie odzywa się, wyraźnie czeka, żebym to ja zaczął rozmowę - co też czynię, uprzednio opróżniwszy dziewiąty kieliszek wódki.

- Pieprzyć to...

Chwiejnie wstaję i rzucam się na niego jak zwierzę. Przyciskam Go do ściany, aby nawet nie myślał o ucieczce, po czym zachłannie wpijam się w te zmysłowe usta, o których marzyłem nocami. Chociaż jestem zalany, rękoma automatycznie badam wszystkie strategiczne punkty Jego ciała, przepisowo skupiając się dłużej na pośladkach. Po chwili czuję, że On zarzuca mi ramiona na szyję, zaś jedną ze swych zgrabnych nóg otacza moje biodra, przysuwając się bliżej i pogłębiając pocałunek...

Oddaj mi się, boska istoto... Tu i teraz...

Zupełnie niespodziewanie, uścisk rąk na moich barkach słabnie. Oszołomiony alkoholem i Jego bliskością nie reaguję wystarczająco szybko. Odpycha mnie gwałtownie, w skutek czego ląduję na podłodze z ogromnym problemem w spodniach i jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie. Przecież wszystko fajnie się rozkręcało! Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Ocieram twarz dłonią, by spojrzeć na Niego i uzyskać odpowiedź.

Paraliżuje mnie strach.

Przed sobą nie mam już Yamiego, tylko Ammit, Pożeraczkę Dusz. Egipska bogini łypie demonicznymi oczyskami, szczerzy ostre krokodyle zębiska, lwimi łapami o zbroczonych krwią pazurach szykuje się do skoku. Warkot, który wydobywa się z jej gardzieli, zagłusza dudniącą muzykę.

- Zasmakowałeś zakazanego owocu, mój drogi... - mówi okropnym, na wpół ludzkim, na wpół zwierzęcym głosem. - Oto twoja kara, Królu Złodziei!

Drżę na całym ciele. To koniec... Pożeraczka skacze, z jej paszczy buchają płomienie. Zaczynam krzyczeć. Zanim na dobre zatapia we mnie swoje pazury, w demonicznych oczach Ammit dostrzegam wszechogarniającą Ciemność. Osuwam się w Nią, tracąc zmysły...

Ciemność...

Ciemność...

Yami...

**o*o*o*o**

Obudziłem się zlany potem, którym zdążyła nasiąknąć cała poduszka. Z duszą na ramieniu zerwałem się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie ignorując pewien spory problem w spodniach od piżamy. Chociaż oczy miałem szeroko otwarte, wyczuwałem własne ciało i wiedziałem, że znajduję się w swojej sypialni, a nie w nieokreślonym fragmencie przestrzeni, i tak bałem się jak cholera. Obraz straszliwej Ammit chyba wypalił się w moim mózgu. Każdy cień nabierał kształtu Pożeraczki, każdy szmer wydawał się pochodzić od zakrwawionych pazurów przesuwanych po podłodze... Brr!

Znowu. Piąty raz w ciągu trzech tygodni gościłem Ammit w swoich marzeniach sennych, w dodatku ponownie jako główną bohaterkę identycznego koszmaru. To czysty obłęd! Dobra, spodziewam się takiej kary po śmierci, ale to nie powód, żeby straszyć mnie jeszcze za życia! Naprawdę zaczynam wariować! Pomyślcie tylko...

Kto NORMALNY po przeżyciu podobnego koszmaru byłby podniecony i przerażony równocześnie, się pytam?!

Przetarłem twarz rękoma, starając się głęboko oddychać. Nie trzeba być specjalnie wykwalifikowanym świrologiem, by zdobyć się na interpretację wydarzeń ze snu. Cóż, właściwie czemu nie? Proszę uprzejmie, oto moje własne próby odczytania ukrytego sensu oraz symboliki przeżytego koszmaru:

1) Nocny klub i alkohol są odzwierciedleniem ostatnich kilku tygodni mojego życia, pełnych niepewności i obaw. Przemiana Yamiego w krwiożerczą bestię akurat wtedy, gdy pragnę wyjawić swoje uczucia świadczy o moim panicznym strachu przed jego reakcją i braku gotowości do zaakceptowania ewentualnego odrzucenia, co świadczy o tym, że jestem niedojrzały emocjonalnie i nie potrafię znieść myśli o związaniu się z kimś na dłużej.

2) Chlanie na umór świadczy o moim uzależnieniu od alkoholu, natomiast wizja z Yamim/Ammit wydaje się wręcz doskonałym powodem, dla którego natychmiast powinienem udać się do klubu - klubu Anonimowych Alkoholików, rzecz jasna - i walczyć z nałogiem. Przecież niecodziennie twój ukochany zamienia się w potwora podczas gry wstępnej, prawda? To musi być, powtarzam, to musi być oznaka zbliżającego się obłędu, nie można jej więc zignorować!

3) Yami przypomina mi z wyglądu Ammit i w ogóle mi się nie podoba.

Wersję Numer 2 odrzuciłem od razu. Przyznaję, ostatnio częściej zaglądałem do kieliszka, jednak nie jest tak źle... mam nadzieję. Wersja Numer 3 też prędko podupadła, biorąc pod uwagę moją obsesję na punkcie tyłka Yamiego. Pozostaje zatem Wersja Numer 1, ale nie dam się wkręcić - nie boję się odrzucenia, nie jestem niedojrzały emocjonalnie i nie odczuwam niechęci do związania się z kimś (czytaj: z Yamim) na dłużej. To zwyczajne kłamstwa, pomówienia i...

Cholera, dlaczego boję się jego reakcji na moją miłość?!

Trochę potrwało, zanim zdołałem się uspokoić na tyle, by zdobyć się na heroiczną wyprawę do łazienki. Całe szczęście, nie napotkałem po drodze Ryou - w piątek o szóstej rano nawet Yadonushi jeszcze śpi, choć niedługo się obudzi. Kiedy chyłkiem przemknąłem przez korytarz i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Natychmiast zrzuciłem mokrą od potu piżamę, po czym wlazłem pod prysznic i zająłem się moim wcale-nie-takim-małym-problemem na wysokości krocza.

Zimna woda obmywała moje ciało z ciepłego nasienia, gdy dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo uzależniłem się od myśli o Yamim. Ten wniosek trochę mną wstrząsnął. Nigdy nie byłem od nikogo zależny (nie licząc Ryou i mojej matki we wczesnym okresie dzieciństwa, ale to inna bajka), dlatego w pierwszej chwili przeraziłem się nie na żarty. W pierwszej chwili. Po jakimś czasie świadomość, że osoba niebędąca Yadonushi'm ma nade mną władzę, przestała straszyć, wręcz przeciwnie, była mi całkowicie obojętna.

Ze zdumieniem zarejestrowałem też zmianę mojego nastawienia. Nie dalej jak wczoraj marudziłem Marikowi przez telefon i rozwaliłem płyty Ryou po całej podłodze w odruchu skrajnej rozpaczy, zaś dzisiaj czułem się zupełnie inaczej, jakbym przyzwyczaił się do swojego stanu. Jakbym wylazł ze skóry, stanął obok i nareszcie chłodno ocenił sytuację. Jakbym dzisiaj obudzony koszmarem nagle wstał i stwierdził: "Okej, zakochałem się w Yamim. Ta miłość nie ma prawa bytu, w końcu on jest Faraonem, a ja jedynie Królem Złodziei. Skoro się jednak pojawiła, pozostaje z nią żyć. Koniec pieśni".

Powiem szczerze, takie podejście mi odpowiadało. Przynajmniej przestałem dramatyzować.

Nie chcąc się zagłębiać w rozmyślania (Co za dużo to niezdrowo!), wytarłem się, ubrałem i postanowiłem opuścić łazienkę. Totalny zakaz na alkohol zarządzony wczoraj przez Ryou poskutkował - dzisiaj nie czułem się już jak chory na chorobę morską podczas sztormu, co z lekka poprawiło mój humor. Idąc w stronę drzwi, zerknąłem w lustro i oniemiałem. Blada chorowita cera, rozczochrane włosy, wory pod oczami, żółtawe zęby... Naprawdę tak wyglądam? Nic dziwnego, że panienki w klubie mnie olewały!

Co ta miłość potrafi zrobić z przystojnym facetem takim jak ja...

Prędko porzuciłem ogólny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy jakim się stałem, by skierować się do kuchni, gdzie liczyłem na szybką poranną kawę i późniejsze gapienie się w telewizor.

Jednakże, ktoś pokrzyżował moje plany. W pewnym stopniu.

Stanąwszy na progu kuchni zobaczyłem Ryou z jego firmowym anielskim uśmiechem na ustach. Siedział przy stoliku z filiżanką herbaty - brzoskwiniowej herbaty, sądząc po unoszącym się aromacie. Gestem wskazał miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, gdzie stał mój kubek z podobizną Marilyna Mansona (kupiony za pięć dolców na ostatnim jarmarku, zanim ja i Marik wylaliśmy na Joey'a i Karzełka całe wiadro wody), zapewne wypełniony gorącą kawą, gdyż znad powierzchni cieczy wzlatywały małe obłoczki pary.

- Po tych krzykach dochodzących z twojej sypialni pomyślałem sobie, że pewnie miałeś kiepską noc i chętnie napijesz się kawy. Siadaj! - rzekł pogodnie Ryou.

Wspominałem kiedyś, że kocham mojego Yadonushi'ego?

Jak młodszego braciszka! Zboczeńce jedne!

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, po czym usiadłem na wskazanym miejscu. Odchyliłem się w krześle, swoim zwyczajem zaczynając się kołysać i wyjrzałem przez okno. Zapowiadał się kolejny pochmurny dzień, ciężkie ołowiane chmury nadciągały powoli od zachodu, a leniwie snujące się po ulicy samochody zdawały się nie zauważać niesprzyjającej aury pogodowej. Ogólnie szaro, buro, ponuro i chyba zbierało się na deszcz. Obraz niemal żywcem wyjęty z mojego małego mrocznego serduszka sprzed tygodnia.

Sięgnąłem po kawę. Chciałem upić pierwszy łyk, ale odstawiłem kubek z powrotem.

- Nadal gniewasz się o te płyty? - spytałem, przybierając skruszony wyraz twarzy. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło...

- Nie, już się nie gniewam. A jeśli tak, to przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. - odpowiedział ze swoim anielskim uśmiechem.

- Nie aż tak bardzo jak wczoraj? - zapytałem prędko. Wciąż miałem jeszcze w pamięci ochrzan, który dostałem, kiedy po powrocie do domu Ryou zastał bałagan w salonie i odkrył, że jego ulubiona płyta nadaje się tylko i wyłącznie do kasacji.

- Nie aż tak bardzo jak wczoraj! - potwierdził, przewracając zabawnie oczami. - Od dawna wiedziałem, że nie lubisz zespołu Passengers, więc twój wybryk potraktowałem jako ostateczny dowód.

Zaśmiałem się krótko. On zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, żebym zareagował uśmiechem, a ja zawsze wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, by załagodzić sytuację. Idealne połączenie. Czasami zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybym zamiast w Yamim zakochał się w moim Yadonushi'm, tak jak Marik zakochał się w Maliku. Z mojej strony ta sytuacja wydawałaby się o wiele prostsza, bo relacje między mną a Ryou przedstawiają się całkiem nieźle. Ze strony Ryou... cóż, pewnie zmusiłbym go do podjęcia decyzji: ja albo Karzełek.

Ciekawe, kogo by wybrał...

- Wydaje mi się, czy z tobą jest już lepiej? - spytał Ryou spoglądając w moje oczy.

Znam to badawcze spojrzenie, Sherlocku! Jego działanie jest tysiąc razy bardziej skuteczne niż promienie rentgenowskie.

- Nie wydaje ci się. - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Trochę lepiej się czuję.

Przez chwilę przyglądał mi się uważnie, by wreszcie upić łyk herbaty z filiżanki i w ten sposób odwrócić wzrok od mojej twarzy.

- To dobrze. - stwierdził z prostotą. - Wiedziałem, że zakaz na alkohol zdziała cuda!

Uśmiechnąłem się. Zadane przez niego pytanie odnosiło się do mojego stanu psychicznego, a nie fizycznego i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy. Ucieszył mnie brak konieczności spowiadania się z najdrobniejszych szczegółów moich rozmyślań. Nie chciałbym się przekonywać, czy dałbym radę mu wyjaśnić wszystkie wnioski, które wpadły do mojej głowy podczas posiedzenia w łazience.

Kilkanaście minut siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wreszcie postanowiłem upić pierwszy łyk mojej kawy. Miałem właśnie zwrócić uwagę, że komuś znowu sypnęło się za dużo cukru, lecz w porę zrezygnowałem ze swojego zamiaru, bowiem dostrzegłem pewien intrygujący szczegół. Ryou z rozmarzoną miną patrzył się na trzymaną w dłoniach ciemnobrązową filiżankę w jasny liściasty wzorek.

Mimowolnie zmarszczyłem brwi. To nie była filiżanka, w której zwykle robi poranną herbatę. Dobrze poznałem jego nawyki i wiem, że poranną herbatę zwykle przygotowuje w niewielkiej śnieżnobiałej filiżaneczce z delikatnymi niebieskimi wykończeniami. W takim razie, skąd wzięła się ta ciemnobrązowa, której nie miałem zaszczytu zobaczyć pod naszym wspólnym dachem? Pozornie mała błahostka bardzo mnie zaciekawiła. Postanowiłem się dowiedzieć.

- Skąd ją masz? - zapytałem, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi obojętną barwę. Z króciutkim "Hmm?" Ryou powrócił z krainy rozmyślań na ziemię, zerkając na mnie z delikatnym zdumieniem. Gdy odkrył, w co się wpatruję, na jego policzkach wykwitnęły rumieńce, a ja pomyślałem: "Mam cię!".

- Yugi ją dla mnie kupił... No wiesz, wczoraj, na zakupach... - wyjaśnił nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok. - Powiedział, że każdego ranka będzie podkreślać kolor moich oczu...

Tandetny tekst, ale jak widać Yadonushi od razu łyknął przynętę. Z drugiej strony przyznaję, Karzełek zna się na barwach - filiżaneczka faktycznie całkiem pasowała do czekoladowych oczu Ryou. Pozostaje jedno pytanie, mianowicie: Dlaczego Ryou nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej oczywistej próby podrywu? Chociaż... Sądząc po jego rumieńcach, być może zdawał sobie z tego sprawę aż za dobrze...

Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Ładna - skwitowałem, upijając kolejny łyk przesłodzonej kawy.

- Prawda? - Yadonushi widocznie ucieszył się z mojego spostrzeżenia i spojrzał na mnie bez poprzedniego zawstydzenia. - Ja w ramach rewanżu kupiłem mu najnowsze Tamagochi. No wiesz, żeby dbając o tego zwierzaka pamiętał jednocześnie o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nazwał go nawet Ryou! Czy to nie urocze?

Nie, nie urocze, mój drogi - słodkie. Słodkie, aż zęby bolą! Chyba będę musiał umówić się na wizytę z moim dentystą! Grr!

Znowu zastanowiłem się nad ewidentnymi oznakami głupoty. Naprawdę obaj nie dostrzegają, że podobnymi tekstami częstują się słodziutkie parki z podstawówki, a nie dwójka prawie osiemnastoletnich przyjaciół? Jak można być tak ślepym?! Albo są niewiarygodnie wprost tępi, albo ustanowili milczący pakt, żeby o tym nie wspominać. Albo właśnie rozpoczęli intensywną akcję podrywu, bo ja wiem? W każdym razie, ich zejście się było kwestią czasu.

Czułem się po części odpowiedzialny za przyszłość ewentualnego związku Karzełka i Ryou (nie na darmo przecież nazwałem Yadonushi'ego młodszym braciszkiem, co nie?), więc odstawiłem kubek z kawą na bok, zastanawiając się, jak ująć to, co chciałem powiedzieć.

- Posłuchaj, Ryou... - przemówiłem, starannie dobierając słowa. - Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że ty i Karzełek, to znaczy... ty i Yugi... bardzo się lubicie. Czyż nie?

- No tak... - potwierdził powoli, patrząc na mnie ze zdziwioną miną. - Lubimy się, bo jesteśmy... przyjaciółmi.

- Taa... Powiedziałbym, że lubicie się troszkę bardziej niż... normalni przyjaciele.

Jego zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca podejrzliwości.

- Co masz na myśli, Bakura? - spytał z alarmującą nutką w głosie.

W co ja się, do cholery, pakuję?

- Na pewno nie mam na myśli nic złego ani nieodpowiedniego! - zastrzegłem błyskawicznie. - Wiem, wiem, obiecywałem nie wtrącać się w twoje życie prywatne, dopóki sam nie poprosisz o radę, ale... Nie musisz ukrywać przed Yugim tego, że... bardzo go lubisz. Powiedz mu o tym. Nic nie stracisz, a możesz tylko zyskać.

Pokiwał niepewnie głową, ale nadal patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. Do czego to doszło! Ja, szczerze wam oddany Król Złodziei Bakura, notabene będący w stanie załamania nerwowego, udzielam mojemu Yadonushi'emu rad na temat szczęśliwego związku! Zwykle Ryou wpajał mi zasady dobrego wychowania lub sztorcował za nie zastosowanie się do ogólnych zaleceń dotyczących kultury osobistej czy savoir vivre'u. Jak widać, zamieniliśmy się miejscami, co wcale takie fajne nie było.

Otrząśnięcie się z szoku i wymyślenie ciętej riposty zajęło Ryou jedynie chwilę. Z iście diabelskim uśmiechem oraz wyzywającym spojrzeniem rzekł:

- Skoro jesteś na bieżąco ze wszystkimi technikami dotyczącymi związków międzyludzkich, to dlaczego, o wielki guru, do tej pory nie powiedziałeś Yamiemu, że go kochasz?

Oho! Rękawica trzasnęła mnie w ryj i z plaśnięciem opadła na blat stołu. Zaskoczył mnie. Z chęcią odpowiedziałbym czymś równie kąśliwym, ale chwilowo nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nie wiem, co zrobić - podjąć rękawicę i oddać dwa razy mocniej, czy przyjąć upokorzenie na klatę? Trudny wybór!

- Nie byle jakie pytanie... - powiedziałem, żeby się odezwać. Natychmiast wyczuł, że zamierzam grać na zwłokę, więc prędko odparł:

- W takim razie liczę na nie byle jaką odpowiedź.

Niech to szlag! Uwielbiam, kiedy zachowuje się bezczelnie, ukrywając swoje prawdziwe intencje pod cieniutką warstewką uprzejmości. Mieszkanie ze mną pod jednym dachem znacząco wpłynęło na charakter Ryou, nie jest tak bezbronny jak kiedyś. Z podobnych potyczek słownych i łapania za słówka w naszym domu często wybuchają większe sprzeczki, pozornie żartobliwe, lecz zażarte, które obaj za wszelką cenę chcemy wygrać. Jednak dziś, ponieważ nie mam ochoty na długą dyskusję na temat moich lęków, a raczej ich nagłego braku, wybieram wypróbowany przez setki pokoleń manewr wywołujący natychmiastowy remis...

Robię unik.

- Dochodzi prawie siódma trzydzieści... Nie powinieneś się zbierać do szkoły? - zapytałem, niby mimochodem zerkając na zegar wiszący nad wejściem do kuchni.

Panie i panowie, podstęp się udał.

Z twarzy Yadonushi'ego zniknął diabelski uśmieszek, a w czekoladowych oczach zagościło przerażenie.

- Co? Tak późno?!

W kilka sekund udało mu się odłożyć filiżankę do zlewu, wybiec do korytarza, zarzucić na ramiona kurtkę, ubrać buty, w biegu złapać klucze wraz z torbą, krzyknąć "Pa, wrócę późno!" na do widzenia i już go nie było! Czasami naprawdę podziwiam Ryou. Sam w niektóre dni mam problem, żeby dojść do ładu z własnymi ubraniami i włosami czy znaleźć program telewizyjny w stercie makulatury w salonie, a on potrafi wyjść z domu w mniej niż minutę! To dopiero ukryty talent!

Piłem akurat ostatni łyk kawy, kiedy przez okno dostrzegłem Yadonushi'ego, który pędem przebiegł przez ulicę (na szczęście pustą), nawet nie racząc rozejrzeć się na boki. Ten dzieciak kiedyś się zabije i lepiej dla niego, jeśli nie wpadnie w moje łapy, bo inaczej będzie podwójnie martwy! Posiedziałem w samotności kilkanaście minut, za jedyne towarzystwo mając tykanie wskazówek zegara. Próbowałem ułożyć sobie plan dzisiejszego dnia. W sumie mógłbym najpierw zadzwonić do Marika, ale pewnie jeszcze śpi, śpioch jeden. Może pooglądać telewizję? Hmm... Lepiej nie - o tej godzinie mogę liczyć co najwyżej na program dla dzieci.

Wtedy wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Przeciągnąwszy się leniwie, wyszedłem do korytarza, z wieszaka zdjąłem mój ulubiony długi czarny płaszcz i włożyłem go na siebie. Materiał zaszeleścił znajomo. Uśmiechnąłem się. Z tym płaszczem wiązało się tyle wspomnień... I pomyśleć, że Ryou chciał wyrzucić na śmieci ten skarb... W przepastnych kieszeniach wyszukałem pęk kluczy i ignorując grzmot zwiastujący przybyłą właśnie burzę, wyszedłem z mieszkania.

Ledwie stanąłem na ulicy, kiedy z nieba lunął rzęsisty deszcz, oblewając mnie wodą od stóp do głów.

Nagle poczułem się znacznie lepiej, jakby spadające z nieba krople spłukały całe to gówno, w którym taplałem się przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. I chociaż mój stan fizyczny wciąż pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, stan psychiczny uległ gwałtownej poprawie. Nie wiedziałem, co ją spowodowało. Po prostu bałagan w mojej głowie zniknął jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, pozostawiając po sobie tylko jedną jedyną myśl.

Marik, przyjacielu, miałeś rację! Miałeś rację...

Szkoda, że dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem...


	3. Etap III - Przyznanie się

**Witajcie! :D  
><strong>

**Mija tydzień, a ja z mistrzowską dokładnością niczym szwajcarski zegarek dodaję kolejną, ostatnią już część mojego Tri-shota. **

****Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że swoją historię zakończyłam nieco... kulawo?  
><strong>**

**Whatever... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Etap III - Przyznanie się <strong>

Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną działo, odkąd wyszedłem z domu. Nic, nul, czarna dziura.

Dopiero piorun, który uderzył w pobliskie parkowe drzewo, obudził mnie z tego dziwnego odrętwienia.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że znajduję się w nieokreślonym punkcie miasta. Strugi deszczu lały się z nieba, tworząc miniaturowe potoki na chodnikach. Ulica przede mną była zupełnie pusta - ludzie pewnie pochowali się w domach, knajpach albo pod prostymi daszkami, byle przeczekać niesprzyjającą aurę pogodową. Szum wody przerywany grzmotami, sennym odgłosem przejeżdżających samochodów i wyciem wiatru tworzył najpiękniejszą i jednocześnie najstraszniejszą symfonię natury, jakiej nie powstydziłby się nawet Hans Zimmer.

Natomiast w mojej głowie zagościły najwyraźniej dwie odrębne dusze - jedna szeptająca mi do ucha słowa otuchy i druga, nieustannie zaprzeczająca pierwszej. Nie zauważyłem swojego rozdwojenia jaźni zaraz po przebudzeniu się z letargu, lecz gdy kontynuując marsz bez celu przechodziłem przez ulicę, usłyszałem cichutkie głosiki, tak bardzo przypominające mój własny głos, a jednocześnie tak bardzo się wyróżniające:

"Chyba powinieneś się rozejrzeć, zanim przeszedłeś przez ulicę, ale nie martw się - w taką pogodę nikt nie jeździ szybko, na pewno nic ci się nie stanie..."

"Jasne, a potem ciężarówka zamieni go w krwawe purée ziemniaczane. Patrz jak leziesz, dupku!"

A więc to tak Yadonushi się czuł, kiedy opętywałem jego ciało? Hmm... Mój szacunek do Ryou rośnie z każdym dniem.

Nie zwracając większej uwagi na sprzeczkę tej dwójki, pozwoliłem swoim nogom, by niosły mnie, gdzie oczy poniosą. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie dokładnie się znajduję (w deszczu wszystko wyglądało inaczej), ale przecież nie mogłem zajść zbyt daleko od naszego mieszkania, prawda? Dopiero gdy się dobrze rozejrzałem i przypatrzyłem niektórym budynkom okazało się, że nie doceniłem własnych możliwości - byłem na drugim końcu miasta.

"Oj tam, to nic takiego. Radziłeś sobie w gorszych sytuacjach, znajdziesz drogę do domu..."

"... albo za chwilę walnie w ciebie piorun. To nic takiego!"

Skręciłem w lewo, by trafić na pierwszą, bardziej znajomą ulicę. Obok powoli przejechał samochód. Mimowolnie obrzuciłem go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Ciągle nie potrafiłem się przyzwyczaić do wynalazków dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Ze sprzętami domowymi, na przykład z telewizorem, telefonem czy pralką jakoś się zaprzyjaźniłem (choć nie obyło się bez zniszczenia mikrofalówki, bo nie umiałem włączyć ustrojstwa), ale wszystkie pojazdy nadal mnie odrzucały. Kiedyś Yadonushi wściekał się, bo za Chiny Ludowe nie chciałem wejść do autobusu. Ja po prostu patrząc na śmigające auta spodziewam się ujrzeć ciągnące je konie lub wielbłądy. Przecież niemożliwe, żeby same się poruszały, no!

Gdy ocknąłem się z zamyślenia, mój wzrok padł na budowlę, której wprost nie mogłem nie pamiętać...

Nie powinienem był włóczyć się bez celu.

Moje piękne brązowe oczęta ujrzały mały piętrowy domek. Chociaż mieszczący się w nim sklep z grami od dawna już nie istniał, Solomon Muto nie pozwolił zdjąć szyldu wiszącego nad drzwiami. Po śmierci dziadka, Yugi zdecydował się go zachować, dlatego wciąż przyciągał uwagę nielicznych przechodniów. Karzełek kiedyś opowiadał o problemach związanych z pozostawionym szyldem, lecz w końcu razem z Yamim zdołali przekonać stałych klientów, że ich ulubiony sklep został nieodwołalnie zamknięty.

Razem z... Yamim...

Wtedy przyszło olśnienie. Nie namyślałem się długo. Natychmiast ruszyłem w kierunku piętrowego domku z szyldem nad drzwiami.

"Brawo! Bardzo dobrze! Pora nareszcie zdobyć się na odwagę i wyznać swoje uczucia!"

"Ogłupiałeś do reszty? Po co ty tam idziesz? Dostać kosza? Na co czekasz? Uciekaj stąd!"

Och, spieprzajcie w cholerę! Obaj!

Wreszcie pojąłem jakim ogromnym błędem było ciągłe odwlekanie konfrontacji z Yamim. Kiedyś musiało do tego dojść. Właśnie tą kwestię usiłował mi wyjaśnić Marik. Jednak z drugiej strony, nie dało się ukryć - okropnie się bałem, ale nareszcie zrozumiałem, czego się obawiam. Zrozumiałem, że przez cały czas nie lękałem się ani odrzucenia, ani reakcji Yamiego (przecież dobrze wiem, co zrobi, kiedy się dowie...), tylko mojej własnej głupoty. Bałem się palnąć jakiegoś głupstwo, które wypominałbym sobie do końca życia, lecz jednocześnie nie potrafiłem się zmusić do ułożenia planu swojego przemówienia, by wpadek uniknąć. Chcieć, a nie móc, jakby powiedział Ryou.

Aż miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy to sobie uzmysłowiłem.

Może naprawdę jestem emocjonalnie niedojrzałym, egoistycznym debilem, lecz przynajmniej wiem, co chcę zrobić. Zamierzam spotkać się z Yamim. Zobaczymy się, porozmawiamy na spokojnie i wtedy wyznam swoje uczucia, o ile oczywiście nadarzy się sposobna okazja. Nic na siłę, Bakura. Nic na siłę. Poradzisz sobie, nie popełnisz żadnej gafy. Wyluzuj, stary! Chociaż jeszcze kilka dni temu przeraziłbym się własnego postanowienia i uciekłbym gdzie pieprz rośnie... Nie dzisiaj.

Dziś wszystko wydawało się takie proste...

Kiedy stanąłem przed drzwiami, moje kolana drżały w najlepsze, wnętrzności zwinęły się w ciasny supeł, dłonie spociłyby się, gdyby już nie były całkowicie mokre od deszczu, a nogi wraz z otępiałym mózgiem przejawiały nagłą chęć dezercji. Nie dałem się wkręcić, dobrze wiedziałem, że w ten sposób objawia się moje zdenerwowanie. Wziąłem więc głęboki wdech i nacisnąłem dzwonek, ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca.

Błagam, niech nikogo nie będzie. Albo niech otworzy Karzełek. Niech powie, że Yamiego nie ma. Niech powie, żebym wracał do domu. Niech powie, że niepotrzebnie tracę czas, bo nieważne co bym robił, Yami i tak mnie nie zechce... Przestań, Bakura! Skup się! W kupie siła! Przecież Karzełek pewnie jest w szkole, więc... Chwila... A to oznacza...

Zanim do końca ją uformowałem, moja myśl stała się rzeczywistością. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się Faraon we własnej osobie. Kiedy zobaczył na progu coś, co prawdopodobnie wyglądało kiedyś jak Bakura - zdębiał.

- Bakura? - usłyszałem jego głos (którego tak à propos bardzo mi brakowało przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie...) - To ty?! Niech mnie Ra, co ci się stało?!

Uśmiechnąłem się, po czym z lekka odchrząknąłem.

- Aż tak widać, że coś się stało? - wychrypiałem. Yami kiwnął głową, jeszcze oszołomiony.

- Wyglądasz okropnie! - stwierdził, po czym przesunął się, robiąc przejście. - Wchodź, zanim sąsiedzi zadzwonią na policję!

Wszedłem do środka, nie patrząc na niego. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że z mojego ubrania leją się strużki wody, jestem brudny, trzęsę się z zimna, słaniam na nogach ze zmęczenia, zaś mój brzuch uciążliwym bólem domaga się jedzenia. Trochę zawstydziłem się swojego stanu, ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, prawda? Niczym szmaciana lalka pozwoliłem Yamiemu ściągnąć mój płaszcz, pomóc mi zdjąć buty wraz ze skarpetkami i bez żadnego sprzeciwu skierowałem się do salonu, gdy zaproponował, żebym się rozgościł, a on w tym czasie zrobi gorącą herbatę.

W salonie zwaliłem się na kanapę. Spodziewałem się większych objawów strachu, gdy znajdę się w domu Karzełka i Faraona, okazało się jednak zupełnie inaczej. Poczułem się o wiele lepiej, kiedy Yami nie wykopał mojego dupska za drzwi. Nawet zaprosił mnie do środka jak równego sobie i najwidoczniej przejął się złym stanem "Króla Złodziei". Co prawda, za kilka minut spodziewałem się ostrego przesłuchania, jednak świadomość, że osoba, w której jestem zakochany nie uznaje mnie za wroga, dodała mi otuchy.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Ostatni raz byłem tutaj dobry miesiąc temu, ale najwidoczniej tutejsi mieszkańcy nie lubią zmian. Dwa fotele i kanapa nadal stały dookoła małego stolika do kawy. Na wprost wznosił się ogromny regał, ten sam, który kiedyś razem z Marikiem przewróciliśmy podczas imprezy urodzinowej Yugiego. Stojący na jednej z półek telewizor i konsola PlayStation były włączone, a na ekranie widziałem spauzowaną grę. Za oknem po prawej szalała ulewa - siedząc w ciepłym pomieszczeniu nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, dlaczego włóczyłem się po ulicach w taką pogodę.

Moje rozmyślania zakłóciło przybycie Yamiego. Zażartował od progu:

- To powiesz, co się stało? Czy mam od razu profilaktycznie dzwonić do Ryou i poinformować go, że obrobiłeś bank?

Zaśmiałem się. Zawsze lubiłem czarny humor.

- Ryou z chęcią odpocząłby trochę ode mnie. - powiedziałem, obserwując jak Yami dociera z tacą do stolika i rozkłada na nim szklanki z herbatą, cukierniczkę i łyżeczki (Swoją drogą, ciekawe, kiedy zrobił się taki gościnny?). - Dajmy mu odrobinę spokoju...

- Czyli mi powiesz, co się dzieje? - spytał. Kątem oka widziałem, że Yami odstawił tacę na fotel po prawej, usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się we mnie. Nie śmiałem spojrzeć na niego, żeby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, więc spuściłem wzrok i milczałem. Chyba spodziewał się oporów z mojej strony, gdyż nie odzywał się, ewidentnie oczekując na mój ruch i moje słowa.

Dobrze pół godziny siedzieliśmy obok siebie, słuchając odgłosu deszczu bębniącego o parapet. Ja nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, on liczył, że ułatwię mu zadanie i przemówię pierwszy. Ucieszyłem się, że Yami wpatrywał się w sufit od jakiegoś czasu, mogłem bezkarnie popatrzeć na jego plecy (i nie tylko plecy - nawiasem mówiąc, całkiem ładne ma tyły). W końcu, ta nieznośna cisza zaczęła mnie irytować. Chcąc ją wreszcie przerwać, wskazałem na telewizor.

- Nowa gra? - zagadnąłem.

Yami spojrzał na ekran.

- Tak. Jakaś super gra RPG, z bajerancką grafiką, wspaniałą fabułą, otwartym światem i milionem niezwykłych zadań pobocznych! - potwierdził, a w jego głosie wyczułem nutkę ironii. Westchnął, zanim zdobył się na kontynuację: - Podobno wielki hit, Yugi za nią szaleje... a mnie nie specjalnie przypadła do gustu...

Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, by po chwili między nami ponownie zagościła cisza. Najchętniej zebrałbym się w sobie, wygarnął wszystko prosto z mostu i poszedł do domu, ale... nie nadszedł jeszcze odpowiedni moment, to jeszcze nie TEN moment... jeszcze nie...

Tymczasem Yami zdjął domowe klapki, podkurczył nogi i umieściwszy je na kanapie, objął kolana ramionami. Ośmieliłem się zerknąć na jego twarz, właściwie po raz pierwszy odkąd się tutaj znalazłem. Niestety, nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, a swoimi cudownymi, ciemnofioletowymi oczami wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Już miałem odwrócić głowę, kiedy dostrzegłem pewien drobny szczegół - na lewej stopie Faraona, nieco poniżej kostki, zauważyłem maleńki tatuaż o kształcie egipskiego krzyża Ankh. Moje usta wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu. Powrót do korzeni. Jakie to miłe...

- Fajny tatuaż. Nie wiedziałem, że go masz. - wypaliłem, zanim zdążyłem się ugryźć w język. Yami podążył za moim wzrokiem i zaśmiał się krótko.

- Tristan założył się, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobię sobie tatuażu. Znasz mnie, wiesz jak bardzo nie cierpię przegrywać, więc wybuliłem od Yugiego pięć dych i... voilà! Pokazywałem go wszystkim... a przynajmniej wszystkim, którzy byli na urodzinach Joey'a...

Uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z mojej twarzy. Oczywiście dostrzegłem zmianę tonu głosu Faraona podczas wypowiadania ostatniego zdania oraz ukrytą w jego słowach aluzję. "Dlaczego nie byłeś na urodzinach Joey'a?" - tak brzmiałoby ostatnie zdanie, gdyby nie owijał w bawełnę.

- Nie czułem się najlepiej. Nie mogłem przyjść... - odpowiedziałem. To prawda. Naprawdę źle się wtedy czułem. Nie wyjaśniłem DLACZEGO źle się czułem, wielka mi rzecz...

- Tak, tak, wiem... - westchnął. - Marik wspominał mi o tym na imprezie...

Moje serce zabiło szybciej. Jeśli wcześniej cieszyłem się, że Faraon spogląda na ścianę, teraz dziękowałem za to niebiosom. Gdyby patrzył na mnie, z dziecinną łatwością wyczytałby przerażenie, które z pewnością odbiło się na mojej twarzy.

- Co jeszcze ci powiedział? - zapytałem błyskawicznie.

- Właściwie to niewiele. - wzruszył ramionami. - Mówił, że jesteś chory i nie masz ochoty nikogo widywać. Kiedy zacząłem go wypytywać o szczegóły, zaczął się wymigiwać od odpowiedzi. Ryou też nabrał wody w usta i ciągle powtarzał, że się rozchorowałeś...

Cały Marik. Rozumiem Ryou, on nie lubi kłamać, ale Marik mógłby się jakoś wysilić. Nic dziwnego, że Yami zaczął coś podejrzewać...

- To powiesz mi wreszcie, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie czy nie? - natarł nagle Yami, obracając się w moją stronę. Prędko odwróciłem wzrok, lecz w ten sposób jedynie go zezłościłem. - Nie udawaj, że nie słyszysz tego pytania Bakura! Marik, Malik i Ryou mogą stać za tobą murem, ale wszyscy już wiedzą, że coś jest nie tak!

- Naprawdę? - burknąłem, wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Nie jesteśmy tacy głupi, za jakich nas uważasz!

Przecież ja wcale nie uważam, że jesteście głupi! Tak powinienem odpowiedzieć, próbować zaprzeczyć, wyjaśnić - zamiast tego milczałem jak zaklęty.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? - nie dawał za wygraną Yami. - Masz jakieś problemy? Wpadłeś w złe towarzystwo? Zacząłeś ćpać? Czy rzeczywiście obrobiłeś bank?

- Nie... - mruknąłem. No co? Nic nie wspomniał o alkoholizmie, więc go nie okłamałem!

- Tak myślałem. - stwierdził. - Przecież obaj wiemy, że twoje zniknięcia mają coś wspólnego ze mną, prawda?

Zerknąłem na niego. Minę miał zaciętą, czoło zmarszczone, oczy o poważnym wyrazie. Nie odpuści...

- Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie... - kontynuował, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. - Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy cię widzieli. Oprócz mnie. Zakładam, że Marik, Malik i Ryou byli z tobą w stałym kontakcie. Tea widziała cię w nocnym klubie z jakimiś dziewczynami, co samo przez się jest dziwne, bo nigdy nie przejawiałeś chęci do imprezowania. Joey i Tristan pewnej nocy znaleźli cię w rowie i nieprzytomnego odnieśli do mieszkania. Kaiba jadąc limuzyną widział cię wchodzącego do baru chwiejnym krokiem. Cholera, nawet Yugi cię widział, gdy razem z Ryou odrabiali lekcje w waszym mieszkaniu!

Faraon przeklina? To oznacza tylko jedno - wściekł się. Bardzo.

- Ale kiedy ja do was przyszedłem... Tak, byłem u ciebie, Bakura! Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! - dodał na widok mojej zdziwionej miny. Tym razem jednak nie udawałem.

Yami przyszedł do naszego mieszkania? Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?!

- Ryou akurat wybiegał z waszego bloku i zapewniał, że jesteś w domu, zanim pobiegł do szkoły. "Bakura jest na górze, idź do niego", tak powiedział! Więc poszedłem na górę, dobrą godzinę waliłem w drzwi i darłem się jak opętany. I co? Nawet nie raczyłeś wstać, otworzyć drzwi i krzyknąć "A spierdalaj, dziadzie!".

Zaraz... Pamiętam! To było dobry tydzień temu! Strasznie się wkurzyłem, bo wcześnie rano obudziły mnie wrzaski i kopanie po drzwiach, ale jako że poprzedniego dnia nieźle się nawaliłem, narzuciłem kołdrę na głowę i spałem dalej. Niech to Ra kopnie tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi... Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.

- Może po prostu źle się wtedy czułem... - odezwałem się cichutko. - Może po prostu czułem się tak fatalnie, że marzyłem o świętym spokoju? A kiedy usłyszałem jakiegoś wariata dobijającego się do drzwi, to machnąłem ręką i położyłem się spać?

Kilka sekund Yami gapił się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pozbieranie się z szoku nie zajęło zbyt dużo czasu.

- No dobra... Więc dlaczego fatalnie się czułeś? Chyba nie tylko przez chlanie na umór, co? Ludzie zwykle mają powód, żeby się upijać, prawda?

- A niby czemu cię to interesuje, Faraonie? - spytałem, odbijając piłeczkę w jedyny sposób, jaki zdołałem wymyślić na poczekaniu.

- Na imię mam Yami, a nie Faraon! - odburknął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

- Poprawka: na imię ci Atem... - uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Okazało się, że poprawianie go nie było strzałem w dziesiątkę.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nienawidzę swojego egipskiego imienia! - wykrzyknął. Moje zdziwienie nie miało granic. Od kiedy Yami nie lubi swojego prawdziwego imienia? Czyżby chciał się za wszelką cenę odciąć od przeszłości? Czyżby chciał zapomnieć o Egipcie? Czyżby chciał zacząć życie od nowa? Pocieszająca perspektywa...

Po chwili przestałem myśleć, bowiem usłyszałem szept Yamiego:

- Bakura, proszę, powiedz mi... Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Dlaczego... Dlaczego nadal mnie nienawidzisz?

I wtedy świat zwolnił... Totalny Matrix bez pigułek...

- C-co? - wykrztusiłem. - Co powiedziałeś?!

On... on uważa, że... że ja... go... nienawidzę?

- Myślałem, że jakoś się dogadaliśmy... no wiesz, po tym jak wreszcie odzyskaliśmy własne ciała i mogliśmy porozmawiać bez Yugiego i Ryou ciągle patrzących nam przez ramię... - mówił dalej, a ja potrafiłem tylko wsłuchiwać się we wszechobecne echo jego słów. - Myślałem, że wybaczyłeś mi grzechy mojego ojca... Myślałem, że nie winisz mnie już za śmierć swojej rodziny i przyjaciół... Myślałem, że moje przeprosiny wystarczą i będziemy mogli spróbować rozpocząć naszą znajomość od nowa, bez powtarzania błędów ze Starożytnego Egiptu... Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś się zaprzyjaźnimy...

Roześmiał się, ale w jego głosie nie znalazłoby się ani krzty wesołości.

- Czy zrobiłem coś złego? Czy powiedziałem coś złego? Jeśli tak, powiedz mi, proszę! - kontynuował, niemal błagalnym tonem. - Na pewno nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Nie chciałem cię urazić, naprawdę! Jeśli jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić, żeby wrócił dawny Bakura... ten dawny Bakura, który wszystkim wykręcał psikusy, który puścił garaż Kaiby z dymem i który na złość wszystkim słuchał bez przerwy Marilyna Mansona... to proszę, powiedz mi...

- Nie... - przemówiłem. - Nie... Źle wszystko zrozumiałeś... To nie tak!

- A więc jak, Bakura? - spytał, wreszcie spoglądając na mnie. Nasze oczy - jego ciemnofioletowe, moje brązowe - spotkały się.

TEN moment nadszedł...

- Ja... - zacząłem, ostrożnie dobierając wyrazy. - Nie winię cię za śmierć mojej rodziny i przyjaciół... Ostatnio... ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że ja nigdy... nie czułem do ciebie nienawiści... ani teraz, ani w Egipcie...

- Nie? - zdziwił się.

- Nie... To twojego ojca nienawidziłem z całego serca... I kiedy miesiąc temu dotarło do mnie, że przez cały czas tkwiłem w błędzie... Mój świat runął jak domek z kart... bo równocześnie zrozumiałem, co tak naprawdę czułem do ciebie, odkąd zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy... Nie potrafiłem przestać o tym myśleć. To dlatego unikałem twojego towarzystwa. Myślałem, że przebywając z tobą, palnę jakieś głupstwo i od razu domyślisz się prawdy. To dlatego chodziłem do klubów i chlałem na umór... żeby zapomnieć...

- Zapomnieć o czym, Bakura?

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, by uspokoić rozkołatane nerwy. Raz kozie śmierć.

- O tym, że się w tobie zakochałem, Yami...

Udało się. Udało mi się. Powiedziałem to. Powiedziałem Yamiemu, co do niego czuję...

Cholera! Nareszcie! Bogowie, jaka ulga! Jakby ktoś wymienił moje przesiąknięte obawami serce i w jego miejsce wstawił inne, zupełnie nieużywane, nówkę nieśmiganą! Dziękuję!

Kiedy w miarę oprzytomniałem, zauważyłem, że nie ja jeden miałem kłopoty z przetrawieniem tej informacji. Yami gapił się z otwartymi ustami, a na jego pobladłej twarzy malował się czysty szok. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył trupa (czytaj: mnie) na progu swojego domu, albo i jeszcze gorzej! Wkrótce jednak również zdołał się otrząsnąć. Zacisnął szczęki, opadł na oparcie kanapy i zawzięcie mrugał powiekami, a potem... ku mojemu zdumieniu, wybuchnął śmiechem.

- No co? - spytałem z oburzeniem. Kuźwa, ja tu zebrałem resztki odwagi, żeby poinformować go o swojej miłości, a on się z tego śmieje! Z początku nie odpowiedział mi, po prostu śmiał się w najlepsze, jakby nie dostrzegał mojej obecności. Cierpliwie czekałem, aż nagły napad głupawki minie. Wreszcie, oddychając głęboko i ocierając łzy z oczu, rzekł:

- A ja myślałem, że masz jakiś poważny problem...

- Proszę?! - wydarłem się. - Miłość to chyba jest poważny problem! A przynajmniej była poważnym problemem, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem!

- Oj, Bakura, Bakura... - Yami pokręcił głową z politowaniem, co trochę mu nie wyszło, bo ciągle się uśmiechał. - Naprawdę aż tak trudno było mi o tym powiedzieć?

A żebyś, kurwa, wiedział! Trzy tygodnie potrzebowałem, panie mądraliński! Całe szczęście, ugryzłem się w język zanim zdążyłem się odezwać, bo Yami przemówił:

- Gdybyś nie chował się w domu i po klubach, tylko przychodził na nasze spotkania, zrozumiałbyś, że akurat jeśli chodzi o ten "poważny problem", to mogę ci pomóc.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem. Czyżby on...?

- A jak myślisz, kretynie? - zachichotał. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego się o ciebie martwiłem? Dlaczego niemal codziennie dusiłem Marika i Malika, żeby mi powiedzieli, co ci dolega? Dlaczego chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć? Dlaczego fakt, że najwidoczniej masz mnie głęboko gdzieś, tak bardzo mną wstrząsnął? Czy to nie oczywiste, Akefia?

Teraz to ja gapiłem się z otwartymi ustami, nie zauważywszy, że Yami użył mojego egipskiego imienia. Zaczynałem rozumieć, czemu wybuchnął śmiechem kilka minut temu.

- Może to jest oczywiste, ale... oświeć mnie. - powiedziałem, ledwie panując nad swoim głosem. Faraon przewrócił zabawnie oczami.

- Ja też się w tobie zakochałem, Królu Złodziei!

Ożeż kurwa, ja pierdolę... Gdzieś u góry, maleńkie aniołki podobne z wyglądu do Ryou i Karzełka zawołały "Odpalaaamyyy!" i zaczęły grać Alleluja w aranżacji heavy metalowej, a moje nowe maleńkie serduszko "made in China" na swoich maleńkich skrzydełkach śmignęło w ich kierunku. Nie wierzyłem w swoje szczęście.

- Ale... Ale ty jesteś Faraonem, a ja... - zacząłem. Nie pozwolił mi skończyć.

- Nie jestem Faraonem. - zaprzeczył łagodnym tonem. - Już nie. To inny świat, zapomniałeś? W dzisiejszych czasach nie ma podziału na króla i poddanych, teraz każdy jest sobie równy. To się nazywa demokracja... a przynajmniej według Yugiego to demokracja. Nie znam się na ustrojach politycznych...

Uśmiechnąłem się. Dopiero po chwili przez mój otępiały mózg przedarło się kilka informacji naraz. Spotkałem się z Yamim. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie najbardziej drażliwe kwestie. Zdobyłem się na odwagę i wyznałem mu miłość. Z mojej duszy zniknął ciężar, który zalegał na niej przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. A co najważniejsze - od dzisiaj jesteśmy parą... Wreszcie pojąłem komizm sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłem i, tak jak Yami poprzednio, pobeczałem się. Ze śmiechu.

- Czyli Karzełek nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda! - wykrztusiłem, kiedy wreszcie przestałem się śmiać i zdołałem otrzeć twarz z łez.

- No pewnie, że Karzełek jest mądry! To w końcu mój Aibou! - Yami wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Ukradłeś mi moje przezwisko dla Yugiego, wiesz o tym? - zażartowałem.

- Wiem! - odparł z dumą. - Okazuje się, że okradanie kogoś wcale nie jest takie trudne!

Roześmialiśmy się jednocześnie, a nasz śmiech zagościł w salonie na kilkanaście minut. Nie miałem pojęcia, z czego się rechotamy, ale znalezienie powodu do wesołości nie było najważniejszą sprawą. Czułem się wspaniale, mogąc po prostu roześmiać się w głos, w dodatku razem z ukochaną osobą, która nie odtrąciła mojej miłości. Kiedy się uspokoiliśmy, uniosłem się nieco w swoim miejscu na kanapie i spojrzałem na Yamiego. Właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł...

- Skoro jesteśmy razem i wszystko zakończyło się happy endem jak w operze mydlanej... - zacząłem. - Mógłbym cię pocałować bez obaw, że po jednej próbie skończę z połamanymi żebrami?

No co? Marzyłem o tym przez kilka tygodni, dajcie mi się nacieszyć! Yami udał, że się zastanawia.

- Hmm... pomyślmy... - nagle zaśmiał się krótko i kiwnął głową. - No jasne, że mógłbyś, kretynie...

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Mając pozwolenie, zbliżyłem się, objąłem w pasie swojego chłopaka (chyba mogę go już tak nazywać, co?) i przyjrzałem się mu uważnie. Szczęście bijące z jego twarzy uznałem za zachętę do dalszych działań. Przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej, powodując, że niemal stykaliśmy się nosami. Zachichotał, lecz nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Zamierzałem właśnie złączyć nasze usta, gdy... zostałem odepchnięty i wylądowałem plackiem na podłodze, drugi raz w ciągu kilku dni zaliczając upadek z wysokości i cios w potylicę. Jęknąłem z bólu.

- ... ale pod jednym warunkiem! - dokończył rozradowanym tonem Yami. Wychylił się zza kanapy, więc mogłem ujrzeć figlarne błyski w jego oczach. Mały spryciarz się znalazł...

- Mogłeś szybciej wspomnieć o tym warunku, wiesz? - warknąłem, podnosząc się i rozcierając tył głowy. - Co mam zrobić?

- Jeśli chcesz się nazywać moim chłopakiem, to musisz o siebie zadbać, mój drogi! - roześmiał się. - Idź na górę, drugie drzwi po prawej. Ręczniki wiszą po lewej, a zapasowa szczoteczka powinna być w szafce na wprost. Weź prysznic, umyj zęby i przede wszystkim ochłoń. Potem wróć tutaj, a wtedy pogadamy. Umowa stoi?

Uśmiechnąłem się. Oczywiście znałem odpowiedź.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Główna część opowiadania za nami. A teraz, jako że nie jestem w stanie tak po prostu pożegnać się z tym opowiadaniem bez wyjaśnienia jeszcze jednej ważnej dla mnie kwestii...<strong>**

_**~BONUS~**_

- W takim towarzystwie mogę grać nawet w najgorsze gnioty! - powiedział z zadowoleniem Yami.

Po wykonaniu rozkazów dotyczących higieny osobistej, wróciłem do salonu w znacznie lepszej kondycji, zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Moje mokre ciuchy wylądowały na kaloryferze, a ja paradowałem w białym szlafroku kąpielowym, co wzbudziło nieznaczne rumieńce Faraona. Po nakarmieniu mnie wczorajszą zupą (ogórkową, brr!) i po napojeniu litrami herbaty z cytryną, Yami powrócił do przerwanej gry. Co prawda, bardziej skupiał się na wtulaniu w moje ramię niż na wbijaniu leveli i rozwiązywaniu zadań, ale nie narzekałem - miałem okazję do bezwstydnego przytulania i nieustannego strofowania mojego chłopaka, gdy dzik zabił magika, którym grał i musiał wczytywać ostatni zapis.

- To nie gra jest kiepska, tylko ty. - zauważyłem ze śmiechem. - Przecież mówiłem, że gdybyś zamiast gadać z tym wieśniakiem po prostu posiekał go na kawałki...

- Mam ci przypomnieć, który z nas jest Królem Gier? - zapytał groźnie, lecz po chwili również się roześmiał. Jego postać właśnie jęknęła przeciągle i upadła po uderzeniu przez najeżony szpikulcami ogon smoka. Piętnasty raz z rzędu zginął w walce z bossem. Co za amator...

- Swoją drogą, ciekawe, co powiedzą inni o naszym związku... Jak myślisz? - zagadnął, wybierając w głównym menu przycisk "Load game". Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, ale wiem, że nie uda mi się uniknąć kopniaka ze strony Marika, a Ryou... Cóż, Ryou będzie za bardzo zajęty swoim Karzełkiem, żeby w ogóle zauważyć nasz związek...

Yami oderwał wzrok od ekranu ładowania i zerknął na mnie.

- A więc dałeś już Ryou braterskie porady dotyczące szczęśliwego związku, a zamiast podziękowań dostałeś ochrzan?

- Ty też? - zaśmiałem się. - Kto by pomyślał, że Karzełek i Ryou staną się tacy samolubni...

- Po prostu nie chcą, żebyśmy się wtrącali w ich życie prywatne. Wydaje mi się, że to normalne, zwłaszcza po tym, co z nami przeszli... nie uważasz?

Przerwaliśmy rozmowę, bo ekran ładowania zniknął i pojawiła się cutscenka. Zająłem się obserwowaniem zmagań Yamiego ze smokiem, ale po dziesięciu minutach walki opierającej się bardziej na defensywie niż ofensywie, magik zamienił się w kupkę popiołu, a ogromny skrzydlaty jaszczur zaryczał zwycięsko, najwidoczniej z siebie zadowolony.

- Ciekawe, kto będzie na górze: Yugi czy Ryou... - powiedziałem, powracając do poprzedniego tematu. Yami prychnął jak rozjuszona kotka, wtulił się bardziej w moje ramię i z nowym zapałem szesnasty raz wybrał "Load game". Podziwiam jego zapalczywość. Ja po podobnym maratonie śmierci wyrzuciłbym grę razem z całą konsolą przez okno.

- To chyba oczywiste, prawda? U nich będzie tak jak u nas!

- Czyli Ryou ma być na górze? Hmm... - zastanowiłem się na głos. - Nie wiem, czy Yadonushi sobie poradzi, a...

- Ale ja nie miałem na myśli Ryou! - zawołał z udawanym oburzeniem, zerkając na mnie, lecz sekundę później zachichotał. - Żałuj, że nie widziałeś swojej miny, hihi!

Nie zdążyłem rzucić kąśliwej uwagi w ramach odwetu za jawne obrażanie mojej skromnej osoby. Naszą rozmowę przerwał szczęk zamka i odgłos otwierania oraz zamykania drzwi wejściowych. Słyszałem strzępki rozmowy w korytarzu, szuranie butów, dźwięk odpinanego suwaka i szelest kurtek. Po chwili stało się jasne, kto przyszedł.

- Yami, wróciłem! - wydarł się na całe gardło Karzełek. Siłę jego głosu śmiało oceniam na porównywalną z moim Yadonushi'm. Jak widać, w małym ciele mocna krtań.

Ja i Yami spojrzeliśmy po sobie znacząco, po czym Faraon zapauzował grę. Rozległy się kroki, które natychmiast ucichły, gdy Yugi wkroczył na dywan w salonie. Obejrzałem się przez ramię. Karzełek gapił się na kanapę, gdzie obaj siedzieliśmy w swoich objęciach. Ciekawe, jak razem wyglądaliśmy - mam nadzieję, że co najmniej dobrze. Karzełek nie zdążył się odezwać. Za nim do salonu wkroczył Ryou, wołając od progu radosnym tonem:

- Cześć, Ya-

Yadonushi stanął jak wryty. Przez minutę spoglądał to na mnie, to na Yamiego, jakby obserwował wyimaginowany mecz tenisa stołowego.

- Bakura?! Co ty tutaj...

Spodziewałem się reakcji Karzełka, którego totalnie wcięło i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, lecz nie sądziłem, że Ryou też będzie zszokowany. Pewnie nie wierzył własnym oczom. Zerknąłem na Yamiego. Ledwie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, a chwilę później obaj w najlepsze śmialiśmy się z dwóch chłopaków gapiących się na nas jak cielę na malowane wrota. Nasz wspólny wybuch rozbudził Ryou. Odetchnął głęboko i zawołał radośnie:

- Nareszcie, do ciężkiej cholery, nareszcie!

Yami znakomicie udał zdziwienie.

- Ryou! - wykrzyknął. - Ty i takie słownictwo? Opanuj się, chłopcze! Kto cię tego nauczył?

- No wiesz, uczył się od mistrza! - powiedziałem, uprzednio grzmotnąwszy się w pierś. Faraon zerknął na mnie z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy, lecz nie skomentował. Yadonushi pokręcił jedynie głową z uśmiechem. Karzełek wkrótce ocknął się z odrętwienia, pokrywając swoje zdumienie krótkim chichotem.

- Nareszcie razem, co? - powiedział, kierując się w stronę stolika i zajmując fotel po lewej.

- Dzięki Bogu! - stwierdził Ryou, po czym podążył w stronę Yugiego i usiadł na oparciu jego fotela. - Nie sądziłem, że zebranie odwagi zajmie Bakurze tyle czasu! Już myślałem, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę płaczliwe "Ale przecież on mnie nie zechce!", to Bakura skończy na suficie z wyprutymi flakami!

- Też przechodziłeś przez coś takiego? - spytał zdumiony Karzełek. - U mnie to brzmiało inaczej: "Jak go znajdę, to mu nogi z tyłka powyrywam!".

Zaśmiałem się. Teraz wszystkie poprzednie płacze, lamęty i rwanie włosów z głowy wydawały się takie śmieszne, że obaj nie potrafiliśmy powstrzymać chichotów. Mimowolnie uścisnąłem mocniej wtulonego w moje ramię Yamiego, a on spojrzawszy na mnie, uczynił to samo.

- Naprawdę, chłopaki, to musiało aż tak długo trwać? - kontynuował Yugi.

- Właśnie! Ile można było czekać? - przemówił Ryou, łapiąc się pod boki. Ostatni raz w podobnej pozie widziałem go, kiedy prawił mi kazanie za zniszczenie płyty zespołu Passengers - wyglądał niczym policjant na przesłuchaniu, brakowało mu jedynie pałki, którą zdzieliłby mnie po łbie.

Wtem, do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł... Co prawda, bardzo ryzykowny pomysł... Ryou będzie na mnie wkurzony przez ładne kilka tygodni, ale... cholera, to dla ich wspólnego szczęścia!

- Cóż, inna para ciągle gra w ciuciubabkę i my jakoś problemu nie robimy! - odgryzłem się.

Sekundę później ujrzałem spodziewany efekt swoich działań - policzki Yadonushi'ego pokryły się szkarłatnymi plamami, a jednocześnie zerknął prędko na siedzącego w fotelu "przyjaciela", by jeszcze szybciej odwrócić wzrok i zapatrzeć się gdzieś na ścianę. Karzełek, który najwidoczniej kątem oka zauważył spojrzenie i zmianę zachowania Ryou, wydawał się zaniepokojony.

- O jakiej parze mówisz? - zapytał drżącym z lekka głosem, patrząc podejrzliwie w moją stronę.

- Obaj powinniście wiedzieć... - odparłem. Nagle Yugi połączył wszystkie wskazówki. Zarumienił się po uszy, błyskawicznie zerwał z fotela i wybiegł z pokoju, krzycząc "To ja wstawię wodę na herbatę!". Yadonushi popatrzył za nim chwilę z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy i zagryzł dolną wargę, zapewne bijąc się z myślami. Wolną rękę zacisnąłem w pięść, trzymając za niego kciuki (czy raczej jeden kciuk). No dalej, młody! Na co czekasz, leć za nim! Moment niepewności i...

Ryou pobladł, wstał, po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni zdecydowanym krokiem.

Misja zakończona sukcesem, kapitanie Bakura!

- Myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł? Mogą się na ciebie obrazić! - zagadnął konspiracyjnym szeptem Yami, gdy tylko Yadonushi zniknął z pola widzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco, biorąc do ręki pozostawiony przez Faraona kontroler i odpauzowując grę, by pokazać jak się powinno walczyć magiem i wreszcie pokonać tego pieprzonego smoka.

- No pewnie, że się obrażą, ale przynajmniej będą razem. I wiesz co? To Ryou będzie górą!


End file.
